


stranger things have happened than (you and i)

by moons2stars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Archie is an idoit, Betty is a bad ass but also too nice for her own good, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I took stranger things and Riverdale and blended it and well here you go, I'll add tags along the way, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Jughead is broody, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Veronica is a bit OOC but you'll see why, in which Betty and Jughead investigate the mystery than investigate each other, season one vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: “I’m sure Polly is okay.” Jughead says as if he’s trying to assure himself as well.“What do you think happened to Jason?”“I don’t know. I’d love to say his disappearance hasn’t crossed my mind at all.” Jughead says as he rolls his eyes. Betty remembers that Jason was always cruel to Jughead for no reason except for social patriarchy. Betty was never fond of Jason either, especially for how he treated Jughead and her sister, but he meant a lot to Polly anyways so it’s been present in her mind. Now even more so that she knows Polly is somehow involved.“But, I can’t deny that ever since he’s disappeared something has been off.”Or, When Betty and Jughead investigate Jason Blossom’s strange disappearance, they discover way more than they ever anticipated.Or,a stranger things inspired au
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	stranger things have happened than (you and i)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raptorlily (raptorlilian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorlilian/gifts).



> *Waves* Hi! So I thought of this for a while, and it wouldn't have happened without Hellodinoflower or Raporlily(raptorlilian) and with their guidance and brilliant ideas, and letting me bounce out ideas. Much love to you <3

Betty’s whole body feels heavy and limp with exhaustion,but she hardly registers the feeling as her mind reels with what the hell she just witnessed.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Betty?” She knows it’s her name, but she can’t seem to comprehend the context in which it’s being used other than the fact she is in the passenger seat of her mom’s car.

She looks out the car window instead to sooth the persistent throbbing in her head. 

Right now the only question she can think of is how the hell she ended up here.

  
  


**One month earlier**

Pop’s doesn’t feel the same as it once did. 

Well actually Riverdale itself doesn’t feel the same. In fact the town is straight up strange ever since Betty came home from her summer internship.

Maybe it’s the summer ending, and the weather transitioning into cooler temperatures. Or it’s possibly the fact that her sister is still away at her internship, and her family is as tense as ever. It’s also possible that things feel different, because her two best friends haven’t talked to her much at all when she was gone. Perhaps it’s the start of the new school year, and Betty is just getting older so things don’t feel the same. Or, maybe it’s the fact that the electricity is out of whack, and the damn lights keep flickering, and satellite connection is spotty at best.

But perhaps the biggest reason is that Jason Blossom is missing, and no one has told her anything about his disappearance yet everyone is talking about it. Maybe it’s because no one knows anything about him other than the fact that Cheryl found his phone by Sweetwater around July 4th. If Polly was here or if she answered her phone maybe Betty would ask her what she thinks. She knows that Polly and Jason were romantically involved even if it was a very complicated relationship that was often off and on, and ultimately ended in bad terms before summer started.

Initially, when she heard about Jason’s disappearance she wondered if Polly knew where he was or if maybe they ran away together. Then, she got a text message from Polly explaining that she was alright. That was the last she had heard from her, and though she is still skeptical of Polly’s well being she is relieved to know she is at her internship busy and away from all this mess.

“Earth to Betty.” Kevin says as he waves a hand in front of Betty’s face. She almost forgot he was here, and that they were currently at Pop’s.

“Sorry, Kev.” Betty says as she fishes her straw through her milkshake that doesn’t have the same satisfying taste as she remembered. “I guess my mind is just somewhere else.”

Kevin sighs as he munches on a fry. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just thinking about how things are so different since I came back. I mean Jason Blossom went missing, and nothing ever happens like that here.” Betty says.

“Tell me about it.” Kevin says as he leans in closer from the other side of the booth. “My dad is swamped with questions.”

“I’m sorry. I know it has to be hard to deal with all this.” 

Kevin shrugs. “I just wish I could help him. On the bright side, it makes for good talk.” He says with a smile.

“Speaking of which..” Betty arches a brow. “Want to fill me in on something?” 

“Anything.” Kevin says perking up.

“Do you know anything about Jughead, and Archie?” Betty asks with her best doe eyes. It had been on her mind more than anything lately. 

  
  


Kevin groans. “Anything but that.” Betty only pouts more. “You know I shouldn’t tell you.”

During the summer, Betty and Archie barely talked which would have bothered her more a year ago, but now it doesn’t phase her as much. Growing up, Betty nurtured a crush for Archie, but as she grew up, she quickly realized it was just a childhood crush that would never happen. Frankly, Betty didn’t want it to happen as much as she thought she would. Maybe it was just a sign of maturing, but she finds it harder to relate to him the more she gets older. 

Jughead on the other hand did talk to her a bit more frequently, but he dodged a lot of her questions especially about what he and Archie were doing. Before Betty left, Arch and Jug were supposed to go on a summer trip that Betty really wanted to go to, but alas her mother made her pursue an internship. Something must've happened to the trip, because when Betty asked Jughead how it went he dodged the question entirely. After that Jughead didn’t text back much, but he still asked her about her life, and she asked about him, even if he didn’t answer much. If Betty was honest with herself she valued Jughead’s friendship more.

“Why not? It’s not like you are even that close to them. Did you make them a promise?” Betty badgered as she got up and sat on his side of the booth. “ _Please,_ Kev?”

“Jughead made me promise not to tell you.” Kevin says looking away.

“You guys never even talk.”

“You know me. I’m always finding things out even if I don’t mean to. Besides, you are better off not knowing.” Kevin says. Betty knows that he thinks he is looking out for her, but she’s tired of people taking choices away for her, because they think she can’t handle it.

Betty sighs “Neither of them are texting me, and I asked Jughead to meet us, but he said he is busy.”

“Maybe he is.” Kevin says though he doesn’t seem to buy the excuse either.

  
  
Betty scoffs“For Pops? I don’t think so. He practically lives here.” 

“Well, maybe he’s working.” Kevin says nervously dunking his fry in ketchup.

“Jughead never works on Sundays. It’s his writing day.” Betty says knowingly. “Now spill it.”

“Betty-”

“Please, Kevin.” Betty says as she tries to stay calm. “Everything is so different, and I feel like no one is telling me anything including my mom, and Jason is missing. I just-I need to know if it was something I did or maybe if there is something I can do to help.” she says starting to get flustered.

Kevin runs a hand over his face and sighs. “I’ll tell you, but you didn’t hear it from me. Jughead scares me” Kevin said as Betty hugged him as tight as she could. 

“You won’t regret this, Kev.” Betty says with a smile. 

Kevin looks around the practically empty diner to make sure the coast is clear, and then turns towards Betty. He opens his mouth to talk, but then the bell at the entrance jingles and Kevin whips around to make sure it isn’t Jughead or Archie.

Instead it’s someone Betty has never seen before. She has jet black hair, and brown eyes, and if Betty has to guess she looks to be about their age. Betty locks eyes with her just as the lights flicker rapidly and then turns off completely.

“This is the second power outage this month.” Kevin's voice chimes in from next to her.

Betty isn’t sure why, but she feels an eerie presence throughout the room. It’s probably just the unexpected darkness, but Betty feels as if there is a pressure throughout the room. There is a dull ringing in her ear and a pit in her stomach.

“No need to worry. We have backup generators.” Pop’s voice projects throughout the diner just as the generators switch on. Betty feels all the pressure dissipate, but she still has that eerie feeling looming over her.

When Betty's eyes adjust to the light, she feels her heart stop when she sees someone standing right at their booth. Kevin is startled as well because he practically jumps five feet in the air. Betty grips her chest which feels as if it’s going to burst. Betty reluctantly looks at the figure that caused them such fear, but is relieved yet confused to see the girl from the door a couple minutes ago.

“Sorry to startle you.” The girl says calmly with a small smile as she looks between Betty and Kevin who are still trying to catch their breath. “I’m Veronica.” She offers her hand for Betty to shake.

Betty manages to smile despite feeling slightly uncomfortable and takes Veronica’s hand to which she shakes quite firmly. “I’m Betty. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Veronica smiles widely. “That’s a very classic name. I like it.” Betty blushes at the unique complement. growing up, Polly had always teased Betty for having an “old lady name” throughout their childhood. 

“Thank you.” Betty says, returning Veronica's smile. “Do you want to sit with us?” Betty asks, and she can feel the heat of Kevin’s stare.

“I’m waiting for my to-go order, but until then I can.” Veronica says as she takes the seat from across them.

After an awkward moment of silence, Kevin looks at Betty as if pleading her to make up some excuse to leave, to which she shakes her head. Veronica is looking between them as if she’s studying their behavior. Betty elbows Kevin on his side. “I’m Kevin.”

“I’ve actually seen you around town quite a bit. You're the sheriff's son.It’s so nice to formally meet you. Though I haven’t seen Betty around.” Veronica says as she looks at her with a inquisitive smile.

“I’ve been at an internship all summer.” Betty says. “I just got back today, but I grew up here.”

“Here I thought I wouldn’t be the only new girl.” 

Betty smiles emphatically. “How are you liking Riverdale so far?”

Veronica looks around at the diner as if trying to find a word to describe it.“It’s quaint and very niche.”

“Are you going to Riverdale High?” Betty asks.

“Yeah. I’m going to be a sophomore.” 

“We are too.” Betty says as it dawns on her why Veronica’s name is so familiar. “Is your last name Lodge by chance.” 

Veronica looks startled and almost pale. “How did you know?”

Betty arches her eyebrow at Veronica's sudden change in demeanor.“I'm supposed to be giving a tour tomorrow to a Veronica Lodge. I’m glad to know it’s you.” 

Veronica looks relieved, and Betty doesn’t think she can get any more strange though she is kind. “Oh, that’s great. It’s nice that I already know someone before my first day.” 

“I’m sorry you have to be a victim of Betty’s tours.” Kevin laughs as he elbows Betty’s side but stops when she glares at him despite fighting a laugh herself. “I was only kidding.”

“Don’t forget, you willingly tag along for all my tours.” Betty points at him then turns to Veronica to ask if she wants the rest of her fries when Pop rings the bell to signal an order is ready and calls for Veronica. 

“That’s my order.” Veronica says as she gets up. “It was nice meeting both of you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Veronica got her food and headed for the door. As she left the lights flicked much to Betty’s alarm, but did not turn off completely. Once Veronica was completely out of the diner, the lights went back to normal. 

“That was really strange.” Kevin says as he blinks rapidly. “Though she does know how to make entrance and an exit, and she has style. Still though she's very weird.”

“She’s fairly new here. It can be hard to adapt to a new place.” Betty says as she furrows her brow. She can’t quite shake that eerie feeling from earlier. 

“Her whole family is weird. I swear they are like vampires or something. I hardly ever see her dad unless it's night time.”

“Who is her dad?” Betty asks only half interested. She’s more interested in finding out what happened between Archie and Jughead. 

“Hiram Lodge.” Kevin says as if it’s obvious. “It’s all over the paper. Hasn't your mom told you anything? ”

Betty scoffs. “You act like she keeps me in the loop.” 

“Well Hiram bought that lab that everyone always forgets is there.” Kevin says. After the day's events, nothing really shocks Betty. “I guess I thought you’d find out somehow. It’s all everyone ever talks about.” 

“It’s not like anyone has been giving me the 411 of everything that’s happened.” Betty says. “Speaking of the 411, you still have something to tell me.” Betty teases.

Kevin groans. “And here I thought you let it go.”

“Rookie mistake. I hardly let things go.” Betty says smugly. 

“I’m not sure what I'm telling you is going to help. Friendships end Betty. It’s a normal part of growing up.” For a moment Betty considers what Kevin says. She knows that the three of them haven’t been as tight even before her internship as they once were. They are all such different people, but Betty isn’t ready to let go of that friendship. She probably never will.

“Kevin, just tell me already.” Betty says deciding to brush his previous comment off.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He chides. “So as you know Jughead and Archie were supposed to go on a summer road trip.” Betty nods her head urging Kevin to go on. “ Well at the last moment Archie was nowhere to be found. He didn’t even text Jughead. It took him going to Archie’s for Mr.Andrews to tell him that he was under the impression they had already left.”Betty feels hurt for Jughead. She knew how much he needed that escape, and how dire it was for Archie and Jug's faltering friendship. “He claimed he needed to practice for football season, and he hardly paid any mind to Jughead. They haven’t talked since.”

“Why hasn’t Jughead talked to me?” Betty asks trying not to be too hurt when she doesn’t know the whole situation.

“You need to ask him, but maybe he was afraid you’d take Archie’s side or that it would create a rift.” Kevin supplies.

“Why would I take Archie’s side?” She asks, confused.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at her.“You had a crush on him.”

“In the past, and even at that I’m not blind I know he’s wrong in the situation regardless of how I felt in the past.”

“I know, but do you think Jughead knows you don’t like Archie anymore?”

“I don’t know, but I never confirmed I even had a crush on Archie in the first place so it’s not like I needed to tell him I fell out of it.”

“Was there any indication that maybe he just wants to cut ties all around?”

Betty can feel her frustration rising, but tries to keep it at bay.“What do you mean?” 

Kevin grimaces. “To both you and Archie.”

She can feel her heart drop.“But I had nothing to do with their falling out.”

“Like I said earlier, sometimes friends just drift away. Maybe he just wanted to distance himself from Archie and he knows you two are friends.” 

Betty shakes her head at the thought. “I’d like to disagree.”

Kevin groans and sets his head on the table.“Ugh, You’re so stubborn sometimes.”

Later that night after they had finished eating and talking about the situation as a whole, she walks home too distracted with what Kevin told her to pay any mind to the flickering of the streetlights and the rustling of the trees around her. 

* * *

The next morning, Betty doesn’t wake up to the sound of her alarm clock, but to her mother swinging the curtains open.

“Mom?” She mumbles as her eyes adjust to the light.

“I can’t believe you slept in, Elizabeth. It’s your first day of school, and this is how you want to start off?” Alice huffs as she rips her blankets off her bed as well. 

“I can still get to school with an hour to spare.” Betty grumbles.

Alice puts her hands on her hips and stares at Betty sharply. “Being on time is just as bad as being late. I’ve always taught you to be punctual.” Betty rubs her eyes and moves to get up and off her bed. It’s way too early to be lectured by her mother. “This is something I expect Polly to do, but not you.” 

“Well it’s not like she’s here.” Betty snaps. 

“I’m not sure where this attitude has come from. I thought sending you off to an internship would make you more responsible.”

“Sorry, mom. I was just frustrated. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Alice's face seems to soften which catches Betty off guard. “I know things have been different since you have gotten back, but change can be good.”

“I just miss Polly. Have you heard anything from her?”

“Not much.” Her mom says shortly and Betty slumps out of disappointment. “But she did call this morning. She couldn’t talk for long as she was in the middle of something, but she wanted me to tell you to have a good first day.”

“Why didn’t she call me?” Betty asks as she furrows her eyebrows.

“Oh, honey, she’s just so swamped. It’s a big opportunity. She’s not missing school for nothing.You should be happy that she has this opportunity after all she has been through.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

  
  
  


* * *

Betty got to the school in record time, and was still five minutes early for the tour and there before Veronica. She knew her mom was being nitpicky for no reason as usual. She waited by the front office and allowed her mind to wonder. 

The fluorescent lights above her give another flicker, and Betty wonders when electricity became an issue in Riverdale when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She felt herself jump comically high. 

Once her heart rate calmed ever so slightly she turned around to see Veronica who had scared her once again. “Good morning, Betty.” 

Betty takes a steadying breath. “Good morning, Veronica. Are you ready for your tour.”

“I’m ready to be a victim of one of your famous tours.” Veronica says echoing Kevin’s words from last night.

Betty starts to lead them down the hall of the main entrance. “Awesome. I usually like to start my tours off with a little history.” She is about to elaborate, but then Kevin comes by her side and links his arm with hers.

“What did I miss?” He asks.

“Just the history portion.” Veronica supplies as she smiles at Kevin.

Kevin feigns a yawn. “So nothing interesting.”

“You can leave if you’d like.This isn’t your tour.”Betty snarks though she doesn’t actually mind his presence. 

“Your tours are better with me there.”

Betty rolls her eyes at Kevin. “Sorry for the interruption, Veronica. We’ll continue.”

Veronica gently grabs Betty’s shoulder and points across the hall.“Who is that?” Betty looks over to where she is pointing and sees Cheryl who is at her locker with Ginger and Tina.

Before she can answer, Kevin is all to willing to supply the answer. “That’s Cheryl. She’s well known around here. Now even more. Her brother went missing a few months ago, and she went kind of crazy. Well at least crazier than before.” He says to which Betty elbows him in his side for his insensitivity. “What? It’s true. She thinks Jason’s spirit haunts her house or something.”

“She thinks he died?” Betty asks, but tries not to be insensitive despite her curiosity. She knows Jason and Polly split before she went to her internship, but Polly would never quite be the same if something happened to Jason.

Kevin shrugs. “I don’t know, but she thinks she can communicate with him through the lights.”

Betty furrows her brows at the bizarre statement. “Did she tell you that?”

“Not me directly, but I heard her saying something like that to Ginger, and it’s not like Cheryl is subtle.” Kevin says to which she has to agree even if she feels bad for Cheryl as she has never been gentle when throwing out any statements. Betty can’t really put anything past Cheryl, but she never quite expected to hear that she thinks she can communicate with her missing brother from the lights.

As if talking about Cheryl had triggered something, Betty had felt an increase of pressure and a ringing in her ears. She wonders if maybe it’s all in her head, but everything seems to be almost muffled even if most people are acting normal. She looks over to Veronica who looks a little pale, but still hasn’t taken her eyes off Cheryl. Betty follows Veronica's line of focus and in that moment it feels like a rubber band breaking. The pressure in her ears disappears at the same time Cheryl drops all her books.

  
  


Veronica inhales sharply. “I have to go.” 

“We have first period-” Betty doesn’t even bother finishing her sentence as Veronica is halfway down the hall.

“I’m telling you. She just keeps getting weirder.” Kevin says. 

* * *

On her way over to the cafeteria before lunch, Betty can see the familiar grey beanie from across the hall, and takes her chance. It takes some maneuvering through the busy halls, but once she finally catches up to Jughead, she grabs his arm and practically drags him to the blue and gold office with surprisingly no resistance from him. Once they get into the office she closes the door, and waits for him to speak.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead says nonchalantly.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”Betty says as she crosses her arms and stares at him. 

“I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve just been busy.”

“And you tease me for being a bad liar.” Betty says as she arches a brow and still smiles despite trying to seem stern.

“Because you are!” Jughead laughs. “Remember that time we broke your mom’s vase, and instead of blaming it on the cat you admitted to the whole thing and took the blame.”

Betty rolls her eyes, but smiles at the memory.“We were talking about you.”

“Fine. Maybe I have been, but it’s not anything that you did.”

“I know what happened with you and Archie." Betty says softly.

Jughead looks surprised at first then he looks disheartened almost.“Did you talk to Archie?”

“Nope, and I don’t plan on it.” She hasn’t even seen him in the halls, but she has heard talk about him being on varsity this year. Betty can’t find it in herself to care. Not when he betrayed Jughead and hardly spoke a word to her. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to go on your trip.”

Jughead shrugs. “It’s whatever. It’s probably for the best. It gave me more time to work and write.” Betty knows that this is a common response from Jughead. He shrugs things off that bother him. She knows he was looking forward to it based on the conversation they had before her internship earlier this summer.

  
  


“Still. I wish I was there. Maybe we could have had our own trip.” She smiles at the thought.

“There was nothing you could have done. How was your internship?”

“It was good.” Betty says weakly, and she doesn't even believe herself.

“Was that an answer or a question, because you don’t sound sure. How did it really go?”

“The internship itself was good, and there were some good opportunities, but leaving Riverdale was a mistake.” She says though it’s not like she really had a choice in leaving. Her mother practically packed her bags for her. There was no room for objection.

Jughead sits on the desk across from her. “I can guarantee you haven’t missed much.”

“I’d like to disagree. You and Archie aren’t talking, Jason is missing, and Polly is away at her internship.I just feel like I’d have a lot more answers if I would have stayed.”

“You couldn’t have known what would have happened. Either way, it’s good you’re here now.” Jughead says with a reassuring smile.

“That’s true. At least I can start working on the Blue and Gold again.” Betty says thinking about how much she missed it when she was away. “I don’t suppose you’d like to join.”

Jughead crosses his arms, and smiles fondly.“Ah yes.The same question I got at least five times last year.”

She smiles and crosses her arms as to mimics him.“I have to ask. It’s only tradition.” 

“Then for the sake of tradition I’ll have to give you my usual answer.” 

“Well played.” Betty says as she narrows her eyes at him. “Just at least consider it.”

“I do appreciate the offer, Betts. I just don’t think I write well under rules.”

“You’d have complete freedom.” She taunts.

“Complete freedom?” Jughead asks doubtfully. 

“Well, I’d have to proofread, and you'd have to run your ideas by me.” Betty says reluctantly.

Jughead doesn’t look convinced. “That doesn’t sound like complete freedom.”

“You wouldn't even have to write for the paper too much. I’ll cater to your writing schedule.” She tries not to cringe at how desperate she must sound, but she thinks this would be a good opportunity for the both of them. 

Jughead is quiet for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

“No you won’t. You’ll probably wait until I remind you, and say you don’t have the time.”

“Wow. I’m offended in the lack of faith you have in me.” he says in mock offense. 

“I could say the same.” Betty says thinking about his argument with Archie and how he didn't tell her. She understands, she just wish he had more faith in her.

Jughead seems to soften. “I will think about it. I promise. Either way, we’ll still see each other.” 

  
  


* * *

Before Betty is about to head to the Blue and Gold to start a layout for the publishing schedule for the rest of the school year she goes to her locker to get some of her things as it’s the end of the school day and she wants to go straight home after she is done in the Blue and Gold. 

While she is walking down the nearly empty hall, she can feel goosebumps form on her arms, and she feels almost light headed.

For a moment, Betty wonders if this is all some weird fever dream, and she’ll wake up at any given moment, but the ringing in her ears and the sensation that has been sleeping in the pit of her stomach and in her ears since she came back to Riverdale is all too familiar and too specific for any dream to replicate. 

Though the next part has to either be a hallucination or a trick of the light, because the walls seem to stretch like it’s made out of rubber. Betty feels as if she can’t seem to use her legs, but somehow she is still backing away from the wall until she hits something from behind her and tumbles to the floor.

“Can you watch where you are going?” Cheryl practically screams

Betty looks back at the wall only to see it how it normally is. “Sorry. I don’t know where my head is today.”

“Do you ever?” She said as she collected her books.“I’m sorry for being short, but this is the second time today this has happened. It’s like people have forgotten how to perform basic everyday activities like walking. ” Cheryl grabs her book from Betty’s hand as she eyes her like she is trying to read her mind. “Where have you been all summer?”

“An internship in LA.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes.“Probably would have been better off staying there as opposed to this hellhole.”

“How have you been?” Betty asks, uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“Didn’t you hear? The whole town has deemed me a lunatic.” Cheryl deadpans as she inspects her red talons.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Betty says nervously. 

“You have a terrible poker face. I know you think I’m out of my mind, but I know what I saw.” 

“I’m sorry about everything going on. I hope things get better.” Betty says with a small smile.

Cheryl also seems to soften surprisingly. “I’m sure you can relate.”

“What do you mean?” Betty asks ,confused.

“With Polly.”

“What about Polly?”

Cheryl scoffs. “Don’t play coy. I’m sure you want answers about Polly and JJ just as much as I do.”

“Polly is at an internship.” Betty says though she's not sure that is true anymore. “At least I thought she was.”

“Oh, Betty.” Cheryl says sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

Betty can feel her heart rate spiking. “You thought I knew what?”

Cheryl looks remorseful which is a look Betty hardly ever sees on her. “Polly hasn’t been seen since a week after Jason went missing. Your mother won’t tell anyone where she went, but the police don’t think she’s involved in the same manner Jason was.”

* * *

The first thing Betty does when she gets home is go to the kitchen where her mother is. The rational part of her tells her to cool down, and maybe get a level head before she talks to her, but she has had to sit with this information all day and she’s tired of being kept out of the loop.

“I thought you were staying after for the Blue and Gold.” Alice says as she continues washing dishes.

“Polly isn’t at her internship, is she?” Betty asks, sparing no time. Alice stops scrubbing the plate but doesn’t look at Betty. 

“Where did you get an idea like that?” She says quietly.

“Cheryl said that-”

“You’re going to believe her?” Alice chuckles humorlessly as she turns around to look at Betty who is clenching her fists in anger. “You must be crazier than her if you’re going to believe Cheryl of all people.”

“Don’t patronize me. It’s not like you ever give me the truth. You just deflect.” Betty says as she tries to control her temper.

“I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect.” The look in her mother's eyes is one of guilt and absolute fury."Jason was poisonous to Polly and led her astray.Quite frankly i’m glad he’s out of the picture.”

“What are you saying, mom? Where is Jason?” Betty said frantically as she tries to wrap her head around everything. “Did you do something you shouldn’t have?”

Alice laughed mirthlessly “No. I wish I had something to do with it. Maybe then he’d be out of Polly’s life for good.”

Betty’s reers back in shock at the loathing in her mother’s voice. This whole situation is way worse than she could have interpreted. “What did you do to Polly?”

Alice stares at her in disbelief.“What do you think I did? Do you really see me as a monster, Elizabeth?”

“I don’t know what I believe anymore. I just want to know where Polly is.” She says practically pleading at this point for a moment Betty wonders if she got through to her, because Alice's face softens ever so slighty.

“I don’t expect you to understand. Even if I tell you, I doubt you’d believe me anyways.”

“Then help me.” 

“I just can’t.” Her mother turns back to the sink, and Betty can feel her rage come back.

“You’re unbelievable.” Betty says as she grabs her backpack and turns to start walking towards the front door.”

“Where are you going?” Alice asks as she follows her to the front door to which Betty doesn’t look back as she grabs her bag and keys.

“Away from you.”

“Elizabeth!” She can hear her mom call her name, but she is already all the way out the door and down the porch stairs.

* * *

As if on instinct she ended up at Pop’s nursing a milkshake that was starting to melt from her absence as she was stuck in deep thought. 

“Here you go, Betty.” Pop said with his signature sincere smile as he sets a burger and a basket of fries on the table.

“Thank you, Pop, but I didn't order this.”

“I know. It’s on the house. You looked like you are having a rough night.”

Betty feels her heart melt with his kindness.“Thank you Pop. You are too good for this world.”

Pop scoffs good naturally and offers his kind smile.“Oh,stop. I could say the same to you.”

“It looks emptier than usual.” Betty says as she looks around at the diner. It's only her and two other customers in the diner which is way less than usual on a school night.

Pop's face turns solemn “I know. Not as much folks have been coming around lately.”

“Why do you think business has been slow?”

“I couldn’t tell you, but I have an inkling it has to do with the frequent power outages. People just don’t want to go anywhere besides work with the power all out of whack. Not to mention the gas shortages.”

Betty furrows her brow."That is weird.”

Pop leans in ever so slightly and lowers his voice as if no one else can hear what he is about to say.“If you ask me, I think it’s that new lab. It takes up all the power, and so much gas. Riverdale doesn’t even need a lab.” He seems to detect his ranting and waves his hand. “Oh, but I don’t want to plaque you with conspiracies. You let me know if you need anything else.” She doesn’t mind it as it would provide her some explanation on all the weird occurrences lately. Though the matter does add to her already pounding headache from the day. Pop squeezes her shoulder fondly as he leaves her table.

Left back with her previous thoughts, Betty can’t seem to shake that there is something off with Polly and Jason’s relationship and his disappearance. If Polly was with Jason, she would be deemed missing and the police would probably be looking for her too. Not to mention her mom would probably go insane. Her mom definitely knows where Polly is, but based on her wording it’s not the internship. 

She can feel her head throb and she doesn’t even realize she has a death grip on the glass her milkshake is in or that the bell at the door chimed.

  
  


“You’re going to break that glass if you grip any harder.” A familiar voice drawls from behind her.

Betty turns around to see Jughead who most likely just got back from his shift at the Twilight. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Rough night?” Jughead asks sensing her troubles.“Want to talk about it?”

“It’s fine.” Betty says, taking into account how tired Jughead looks. She doesn’t want to add to any of his problems. He doesn’t tell her or anyone much about his life other than the obvious, but she knows him well enough to know something is going on.

“You can’t distract me with food. Though it’s a nice try.” Jughead says as he accepts the plate and grabs the burger. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

Betty sighs and presses her fingers to her temples to try and relieve the ache. “Honestly, I’m not even sure. It’s not like my mom tells me anything, and when she does it’s cryptic and only half the truth.”

Jughead laughs humorlessly.“Parents are lovely aren’t they?”

“The best.” 

“What is she lying about?”

“You know how Polly was supposed to be at her internship?” Jughead nods. “Well according to Cheryl she was with Jason before he disappeared.”

He grimaces. Jughead was also well antiquated with the catastrophe that was Polly and Jason's relationship along with most everyone at their school as it had been a public affair. “I thought that ship sailed.”

“Me too.” Betty said sadly as she thought back to how devastated Polly was when Jason broke up with her right before school let out for the summer. Before Betty left for her internship a few weeks later , Polly seemed to be coming to terms with it and moving on, or so Betty thought. “I confronted my mom about it, and she basically said that she’s glad Jason is missing and if it were up to her he would be gone for good, and when I asked her about Polly she said that I wouldn’t be able to handle the truth.”

“That’s a lot.” Jughead says, seeming to be at a loss for words for once. “I’m sorry, Betts.”

Betty fishes the straw through her milkshake that is now fully melted. “It’s whatever. I just wish I knew where Polly is. I hope that she is at least safe. Though, I don’t think my mom is that ruthless to jeopardize Polly’s safety. Then again she lied about her whereabouts from the get go.”

“I’m sure Polly is okay.” Jughead says as if he’s trying to assure himself as well. 

“What do you think happened to Jason?”

“I don’t know. I’d love to say his disappearance hasn’t crossed my mind at all.” Jughead says as he rolls his eyes. Betty remembers that Jason was always cruel to Jughead for no reason except for social patriarchy. Betty was never fond of Jason either, especially for how he treated Jughead and her sister, but he meant a lot to Polly anyways so it’s been present in her mind. Now even more so that she knows Polly is somehow involved.“But, I can’t deny that ever since he’s disappeared something has been off.”

“What do you mean?” Betty says as she leans in from across the table. She wants to know if he feels what she’s been feeling or if she really is going crazy.

“I don’t know. I think nothing has been the same since he went missing. Everyone is speculating that he just ran away, but I don’t think he did.”

“Do you think he’s dead?” Betty asks though she doesn't know if she can handle the answer.

Jughead seems to ponder carefully.“Maybe, but I definitely don’t think this is some stereotypical melodramatic teen story where he ran away for attention.”

“Do you think Polly has something to do with it?”

“I don’t know, Betts. But I’m pretty sure she is safe.”

“I hope so.”

“Do you think your mom would be as calm as she is if there was even a chance Polly could be hurt?”

“Probably not.”

“Exactly. I’m sure everything will be okay. Even if it isn’t you’ll get through it.” Jughead says. Betty has always admired Jughead’s honesty even if it’s not always what she wants to hear, he has very rarely been wrong which is why she will always continue to believe him. “And You’re not alone.”

Betty smiled back at him. “How have you been?” 

Jughead rolls his eyes fondly.“We were talking about you.”

“Now we are talking about you.” 

“I’m doing divine.” 

Betty chuckles lightly. “Anything good at the Twilight?”

“Far too many mainstream films for my liking.” Jughead says over a full mouth of food.

“I'm glad some things haven’t changed.”

“Like?”

“You, and all your teenage angst.” Betty teases as she pokes a fry at his hand.

Jughead scoffs as he takes the fry from her hand.“My teenage angst? You are practically swimming in your own.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Haha.” He snarks, but she can see an underlying smile. 

“How are things with your dad?” Betty asks as she tries to examine his facial expression. She doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or push him into not talking to her.

They talked about his dad briefly the last time they were in Pop's together which was the day before she left for her internship.

_Betty is getting a quick lunch break in after packing, and running some other errands before she has to the next day. She’s hardly slept a wink in the past few days stressing over her departure especially amidst Polly’s emotional break up with Jason._

_As she orders her takeout, Jughead is also waiting for his own take out._

_  
__“Hey, Jug.’ Betty says feeling happy that she was able to see him before she left._

_Jughead smiles warmly at her. He still has his beanie on despite the unbearable heat, but he’s wearing significantly less layers. “Hey, Betts. It’s nice to see you.”_

_“It’s nice to see you too. You have no idea.” Betty says with a smile._

_Jughead furrows his eyebrows slightly .“You look stressed.”_

_Betty tucks a stray curl from her limp ponytail that is weighed down with the thick summer air behind her ear. “I’m fine just preparing for this internship.”_

_Jughead looks at her almost sympathetically. “Do you even want to go?”_

_Betty sighs. “Not really, but you know my mom.”_

_Jughead chuckles lightly. “Unfortunately I do.Just find some way to stick it to her.”_

_“I’ll rebel in your name.”_

_“In both of our names.” Jughead corrects._

_“Are you excited for your trip with Archie?”_

_“I actually am. It would be nice to get away for a bit. .”_

_“Is everything okay with your dad?” Betty asked, to which Jughead shrugged his shoulders. She knows from some conversations they’ve had lately that things haven’t been the best at home. She only wishes she could help. “We can talk about it while we wait for our food if you want, and if you don’t want to talk about it, we can still just talk about something else.”_

_Jughead takes her up on the offer and he has quite some time seeing as Pop’s is very busy with the lunch rush. He tells her all about how his dad is spending more time at the Wrym and always coming back drunk._

_“I’m sorry, Juggie. I wish things could be better.”_

_“It’s whatever. At least I won't have to endure it most of the summer.” Jughead says as he crosses his arms. “It looks like both of us have get out of jail free cards for now.”_

_Betty smiles fondly. “Promise you’ll stay in touch with me when you can.”_

_“I hardly ever make promises, Cooper.” He says as he rubs his chin in fake contemplation. “But seeing as you are the exception, I’ll try. It’s not a promise, but it’s as close as you’re going to get.”_

_Betty smiles widely and hopes her blush isn’t too obvious and can be blamed on the summer heat.“It means more than any promise anybody else could give me.”_

  
  
  


“Better actually. He’s really cleaning up his act.” Jughead says not looking at Betty. instead he busies himself with polishing off the rest of the burger. She doesn't quite believe him, but she knows Betty not to pry on certain situations with Jughead.

“Well, that’s good I’m glad.” Betty smiles. She looks at the clock on the wall and realizes it’s getting dark, and she has homework. “I should probably get going, but it was nice talking to you again. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Anytime, Betts. Thanks for the burger. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

The next morning, Betty is sorting through papers and documents that aren’t necessarily for the Blue and Gold, but could be used for its benefit in the long run when a knock at the door frame takes her away from her focus. She looks up from the mess of papers to see Jughead leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, Juggie.” Betty says feeling happy with her friendship with Jughead after their conversation at Pop’s from the night before.

“Is now a good time?” Jughead asks as he looks at the scattered papers.

“Yeah, of course.”

“I thought about your offer from yesterday, and I have decided that I will join the Blue and Gold.”

Betty feels as if so much has cleared up, and compared to yesterday things are already looking up. “That’s amazing, Juggie!” 

“So boss, what is the first order of business?" Jughead asks.

Betty looks at the stack of papers of all the research she had been doing last night about Jason's disappearance and remembers when she and Jughead would fill out the Nancy Drew activity book together. There wasn't an activity in that book they couldn't solve, and though she knows the circumstance is different she thinks it applies here too. “Actually, it’s a special project I’m working on that has much more importance.”

“I’m listening.” Jughead seems to perk up.

“You just have to have an open mind.” Betty warns.

Jughead scoffs.“My mind is pretty open considering I caved and joined.”

“Well that’s good, because we are going to figure out what happened to Jason Blossom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Each chapter will switch pov between Betty and jug so next chapter is Jughead's pov. Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr at moons2stars :)


End file.
